Takeru Takaishi
Takeru "T.K." Takaishi is a protagonist of both [[The Darkness Beckons]] and it's predecessor [[The Light Shines]]. He is also known as TK and The Soft Winds in The Darkness Beckons. He is originally from the Digimon franchise and Augustine Hox does not own him in any way, shape, or form.'' Although Takeru is just the leading man in ''The Light Shines romance, he serves a much more diverse role in the second story, serving as the second Commander of the Third Division and later as Marshal. Background http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Takeru The Kari Crisis After the events of The Light Shines, TK leaves Odaiba to become an exchange student in Shanghai, China. He is exchanged with Liu, who is actually Gennai in disguise. While TK is in China, Daemon, using the Kuramon that Diaboromon left behind, effectively puts TK into isolation, severing his contacts with Hikari Kamiya. When Daemon is sent back to the Digital World with Gennai and Ken's group, the Kuramon stop blocking Kari and the other Digidestined's messages to TK, who upon finding Kari has been possessed by Daemon, does his best to find a portal to the Digital World to save her. The Third Digital World War During the events of the Third Digital World War, TK spent most of his time in China. TK later discovers that Daemon had accesses the mainframes of the United States Department of Defense and the British Defense Ministry, effectively blocking up the Digi-Ports in most of the free world, yet due to the Great Firewall of China, the Digi-Ports in some sections of the Chinese countryside might still be able to be accessed. TK chooses between going to the Digital World or looking for the Chinese Digidestined. He eventually decides to find Kari and opens a Digi-Port in Manchuria. At the last minute, TK synches his D3 with Daisuke Motomiya's, sending him into the Digital World as well. Arriving in the Digital World shortly after Gennai's death, TK takes over the command of the Third Division in it's battle with Daemon. He also takes the position of Marshal after Ken Ichijouji succeeds Gennai as Supreme Commander. TK and MagnaAngemon successfully defeat Daemon, who unbenowest to them escapes and returns to the human world. After defeating Daemon, TK moves the Third Division to join Davis's division in their battle against Lucemon. He is reunited with Kari before the Charge on Hell Hill. The two share a romantic evening together before the battle. During the Charge, TK and Angemon fight off the Hell Forces while Kari and Ken defeat Lucemon. Taichi Kamiya, making a triumphant re-entry into the Digital World, has a humorously awkward conversation with TK about Kari while the two are fighting off the Hell Forces. After the war, TK and Kari share a kiss before returning to New York to a not-so-warm welcome. The Digidestined Civil War Upon returning to earth, the group is captured by the International Digidestined Alliance who is cautious about a Hell Forces invasion of Earth. The Alliance arrests everyone except Davis, Ken, TK, Betamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Gatomon. TK, angered about being separated from Kari and Patamon, throws his hat into the East River. Ken later formulates The Plan. TK and Gatomon leaves on a plane for Shanghai, China while Ken, Terriermon, and Lopmon set sail for London while Davis and Betamon stay in New York. During the time-skip, TK and Gatomon travel the world destroying Alliance facilities. He and Gatomon earn the nickname "The Soft Winds" and the idiomatic expression "the soft winds are blowing through'' (location)''" soon comes to mean the duo has passed through the city and destroyed an Alliance facility. TK's travels eventually bring him to Shanghai, China, where he meets with some members of the Chinese Digidestined as well as other Asian and South Pacific Digidestined groups. He eventually is able to pin Middle Poi and Younger Poi againt Elder Poi who serves as the Alliance's leader of China and most of East Asia. TK, Gatomon, and some of the Chinese Digidestined eventually invade the Gobi Desert Prison, which houses Kari, Patamon, Tai, and Agumon. Gatomon frees the prisoners and the groups, with the help of their new Chinese and other Asian allies prepare for the invasion of Japan. TK and Kari separate once more when TK leads an attack on the Alliance's Command Center in Odaiba while Kari leads an attack on the Alliance's Council Hall in Tokyo. The two eventually regroup their forces in the Battle of Highten View Terrace. After the Civil War, TK and Kari continue dating. Category:Japanese Digidestined Category:Commanders Category:Protagonists Category:Rebel leaders